


Users Agreement

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Pining Lance (Voltron), Praise Kink, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: They moved away from his face, showing their entire electric blue body. A dark mullet, a lithe frame with lean muscles underneath a high-collared dark trench coat over a vest and dress shirt. Every detail made his SQUIP look just like Keith. "It's my job to...upgradeyou, per se. And fantasizing about Keith isn't gonna help you get into the real one's pants." Their glare turned to him. His dick involuntarily twitched. "So I-" they stopped. "Wait a minute- are you..." Their glare turned to incredulity. "Is this...turning you on?""Wha-" he tried his best to look astonished. "No. No!" He let out a nervous laugh. "Am I- That's just...ridiculous.Why would I--""Lance," they interrupted. "You can't lie to me, remember?" One of their fingerless-gloved hands moved up to 'poke' at his forehead. The finger just passed through, but it emphasized something. "I amliterallyin your head."-Lance has a SQUIP that looks like his self-proclaimed rival. They try a different approach with him.





	Users Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> me, listening to be more chill: what if lance had a squip in the garrison   
> me: and his squip looked like keith   
> me, 7 hours later (aka now) : ...shit  
> if you have no idea what a squip is, listen to be more chill it's amazing  
> i'm still not good at writing smut but low-key angsty smut was a nice challenge, as was dirty talk and praise kink  
> Lance is 19 in this fic  
> I based the SQUIP off the one in the musical so there's some low-key emotional manipulation sprinkled in there  
> enjoy!

Lance leaned against the cold wall with a sigh. His roommate was out- whether he was getting some extra credit during one of the Garrison's night classes or maybe snuck out to some club, he didn't really care right now. The important thing was- he was guaranteed to be alone for at least an hour. His SQUIP was also thankfully silent right now, though he had no idea how long that would last.

His hands fumbled with the zipper of his pants. They were shaky from both nerves and anticipation- the delusional hope that maybe if he hurried, he could get it done and over with before the computer in his head woke up and realized what he was doing. It'd been _weeks_ since he'd gotten off without getting shocked every time he even _thought_ about touching his dick. They didn't hurt much, but each one pretty much killed his boner.

School was stressful enough without a bossy hologram in his head restricting him from his usual ways to de-stress. _Masturbation is gross, Lance._ they'd say. _It shows on... well,_ everything _about you. It makes you less desirable. My job is to fix that. To fix_ you. 

Not to mention the push-up tally they kept for every time he thought about sex. School was only mentally draining, the damn SQUIP was physically and emotionally demanding, and Lance was caught in the crossfire bone tired and sexually frustrated to boot every night. He felt like a spring, slowly tightening up and pressure growing with every passing moment. It felt like he was ready to snap any minute now. He needed to ease the pressure, if only for a night. He couldn't do anything about the tiredness, but he sure as hell could take care of the sexual frustration.

He let out a shuddered breath as he palmed himself through his boxers. Part of him knew he should keep this quick and easy, but that part was quickly silenced by silent groans and the gentle massaging hand on his crotch. His eyes fluttered shut, and the void in his eyelids were quickly replaced by hazy dream-blurred pictures.

He thought about a lithe frame clearly defined by lean muscle. The contrast of smooth ivory skin shining with sweat and messy ebony hair. Dark purple eyes that always seemed to peer into you with disinterest now half-lidded and sultry. A voice that hit the sweet spot between rough and smooth pouring into him. A smile he'd only seen in the corner of his eye now solely pointed at him.

 _"Keith,"_ he groaned out lowly.

The guy he should probably not be thinking about right now. His rival, a top of the class fighter pilot. One at least on par with his big brother Shiro before the Kerberos mission. Calling him a 'rival' wasn't really accurate in that case- to Keith, Lance was a nobody. Someone he'd known of since like 7th grade, but someone he didn't really _know._ Lance was a loudmouthed overcompensating cargo pilot- someone Keith would never be into.

But none of those were the main reason why Lance shouldn't be thinking of Keith right now.

Dream Keith suddenly stopped. His expression shifted from pleasure to a stern disappointment, like a parent who just caught their kid doing something they knew they shouldn't. "Really, Lance?" the SQUIP's smooth voice tumbled out of Dream Keith's mouth. "I really thought you knew better than this by now." They tsked. "Optic openings activate."

Involuntarily, his eyelids mechanically opened at the command. The SQUIP's blue-tinted holographic expression right in front of his face not-so-cheerfully greeted him. The familiar long darker blue bangs covered their piercing almost-purple eyes considerably. But he could still see them, could still imagine how they looked a few seconds ago. He could still--

"Stop thinking like that and listen," they interrupted. They looking down at the hand that might as well have been painted red with disdain. "Arm muscle blocking: on."

Suddenly both of his arms locked in their positions- one in his open pants, and the other with a hand in his hair. He sighed in resignation. He really _hated_ when they did that.

"I know you do," they said matter-of-factly. "But I have to do it." They moved away from his face, showing their entire electric blue body. A dark mullet, a lithe frame with lean muscles underneath a high-collared dark trench coat over a vest and dress shirt. Every detail made his SQUIP look just like Keith. "It's my job to... _upgrade_ you, per se. And fantasizing about Keith isn't gonna help you get into the real one's pants." Their glare turned to him. His dick involuntarily twitched. "So I-" they stopped. "Wait a minute- are you..." Their glare turned to incredulity. "Is this... _turning you on?"_

His face flushed with the heat of embarrassment. It was. But he sure as hell wasn't gonna admit that.

"Wha-" he tried his best to look astonished. "No. No!" He let out a nervous laugh. "Am I- That's just... _ridiculous._ Why would I--"

"Lance," they interrupted. "You can't lie to me, remember?" One of their fingerless-gloved hands moved up to 'poke' at his forehead. The finger just passed through, but it emphasized something. "I am _literally_ in your head. Like it or not." Their expression suddenly turned thoughtful. "However..."

He could feel his stomach sink. He knew that look all too well. This probably wasn't gonna end well for him.

The snake oil smile they pointed at him was answer enough. They found some loophole, a way to fit this in their agenda. "Perhaps," they started. "I've been working you too hard, huh?" They got closer. Their voice was softer now, almost sensual. Which did not do anything to help his situation down under. "Needed something to help you unwind, is that it?"

Lance could feel his muscles relaxing. He wasn't sure if that was him or the SQUIP, but he couldn't find it in himself to care either way at the moment. He nodded.

"Well," they were face to face now. Little pinpricks of tingling pleasure ran through his skin. They popped up one after the other, each better and shorter than the last. "Want me to help with that?"

"What..." It was getting hard to form coherent though in the thickening fog. "What do ya' mean by that?"

"I mean," they said. "We come up with a deal. I help you unwind tonight, help you de-stress," they ran a hand down his arm. He couldn't really feel it, but goosebumps dotted their trail. "And you obey me tomorrow and onward."

A chill rushed up his spine at the thought. "What if I say no?"

"Then I shock you," they said. The bursts of tingling pleasure suddenly stopped. "And won't hesitate to ever again when I catch you being disobedient. But you don't want that." They smirked at him knowingly and spoke their next words in a more familiar voice. "You wanna be a _good boy,_ don't you, Lance?"

His dick involuntarily twitched again. He shuddered with a groan. "'S not _fair."_

 _"Life_ isn't fair, Lance." They reminded him in the same Keith-like voice. "But this deal is. If you say yes, you get what you want tonight and help me help you work towards getting the real thing. It's a win-win situation for you."

"I..." Maybe it was just the SQUIP messing up his head, but right now he couldn't think of a reason why not. 

He might regret this tomorrow, but right now he didn't give a damn. He bit his lip and nodded.

They didn't look impressed. "I want your verbal consent, Lance." It wasn't hurting their case that they were still talking in Keith's voice. "You need to fully commit to this before I do."

"Yes," he'd never said the simple word so quickly in his life before then. "Yes, _please."_

They raised a brow and stood straight up. "Yes please, what?"

He swallowed thickly. His throat felt hopelessly dry. "Please help me," he said. "I-I wanna be obedient. I wanna be a good boy for you, please let me--"

"Shh." They placed a holographic finger on his lips. It didn't really affect him, but he still shut his mouth. The pleased look he got for it was rewarding enough for him. "Good answer." They smiled warmly at him, unleashing butterflies in his stomach. "Arm muscle blocking: off."

And just like that, he could move his arms again. Pins and needles prickled down along both of them, but he was quick to shake it off. He looked up at them. If he ignored the blue tint, it wasn't hard to picture Keith was actually in front of him. Tantalizingly close just to tease him.

"Well?" Kei- The SQUIP looked down. "Go ahead. Show me what you've got."

He nodded, the tip of his thumb eager to curl into the waistband of his underwear. The next movements were as quick as he wanted, but also awkward and clumsy. Embarrassment gained an upper hand against the arousal coiling hot in his belly as his hardon sprung free to greet the open air with a _thwap._

He shouldn't be this hard already? Was it the praise? He'd never turned down a compliment, but they never got him going until now. Was he really so pathetic that he got this way from just a few nice words in Keith's voice? Apparently.

"Hey," Keith moved next to him, watching his movements. His voice was tender, more so than he'd ever heard Keith's voice before. "Don't think like that. Just relax, baby." Calming feelings like ripples in a lake flowed through him. They put out the flame of embarrassment embedded in his skin, yet evaporated before the growing fire of arousal. "Let go."

Lance let out a shuddering sigh. He finally wrapped his hand around his shaft, basking in the jolt of pleasure and the promise of relief. He looked over to see Keith biting his lip and started to move. It was slow and steady, just how he liked it. Right now he felt like he could allow himself this for the first time in weeks. Right now he felt like he could take all the time in the world, and he was sure as hell gonna drag this out for as long as possible. His other hand went to cover his mouth, filling the room with throaty moans and quiet groans.

Until Keith spoke up. "Don't," he said, eyes intensely burning into Lance's. His hand moved to put Lance's down. Lance obeyed and put it down just to keep up this little facade they had going on. "I wanna hear you, okay? Every beautiful little sound. Let it all out for me." Keith looked at him earnestly. "Think you can do that, baby?"

He nodded and barely resisted the urge to bite his lip. His noises grew louder, less muffled now that he had permission to. But he couldn't help but feel like they were still too quiet and reserved for Keith.

Funny- for once, he couldn't find it in himself to be loud. But he still wanted to thank Keith somehow.

So he brought his hand up to the top with most of the fingers just below the head. A sizable bit of pre-cum was already dribbling down, barely avoiding his knuckles right now. So he wiped it off slowly with his thumb, letting the soft skin drag as the guttural groan vibrating in his throat did the same. Then he continued his gradual rhythm.

"Like- _ha,"_ he let the tempo start to build, going just a bit faster. "Like this?" His voice was breathless. He gripped the sheets.

"Yeah," Keith's voice was deeper now, yet still tender. "Like that." And _goddamn_ if that voice didn't spur him on more. "...Does anyone ever tell you you're gorgeous?"

His heart stuttered at that. He covered it up with a breathy laugh. "Ngh- No," he said. "Wouldn't complain if you- _fffuck--_ did, though." If he learned anything about himself these past few minutes, it was this- he didn't mind someone stroking his ego a bit while he was stroking something else.

Keith was happy to do so.

He hummed appreciatively with his eyes sensually trailing down Lance's entire body. "I don't see why people don't," he said, making Lance shudder. His hand started to go faster, chasing after the crescendo quickly picking up in his gut. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever _seen,_ sweetheart. Honestly, I don't get why no one has noticed your potential either. You've got it all- the looks, the know-how," those eyes glanced down at his dick. "Even a pretty cock." They returned to his face. "How has no one else snatched you up before me?"

"G-Guess you're- _mmh-_ just l-lucky, _hah?"_ it wouldn't be long now. He picked up the pace, letting the spring in his gut grow tighter and tighter. It was ready to burst free at any moment. He just needed a little bit more.

Keith hummed and looked at him with love in his eyes. "Guess so, mi corazón."

Okay, real talk here- he never really got why people thought Spanish was sexy. He spoke it around his mom and little siblings and cousins. The appeal of it for sexual situations was never clear to him.

Until that very moment. Hearing Keith call him 'my heart' elicited an honest-to-God _whine_ from him. And he was too far gone to care about it by this point. _"Keeith,"_ he whined again. "Por favor, cariño mío, lemme just..." He let out another groan, instinctively canting his hips into his fist now. Chasing release relentlessly.

"What?" He asked. "Do you wanna cum now? Does the good boy want his reward?"

Lance bit his lip and nodded. "Mm-hm."

Keith raised a brow. "You still going to respect our agreement after, baby?" They asked. "'Cause I can hold it off as long as I want. Leave you constantly yearning for release, reaching desperately for it yet falling frustratingly short last second." Their eyes flashed dangerously. "I want to help you, Lance. But you've gotta let me help you before I can improve your life. Are you gonna let me help you, Lance?"

The answer rolled off his lips easily. At that point, he probably would've agreed to _anything_ just to get off. And the SQUIP knew that pretty damn well. "Yes," he said breathlessly, nodding enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, of course, just--"

The SQUIP chuckled. "Alright," they said. Those piercing eyes met his intensely and their mouth twisted into a smile. They spoke their next words in Keith's voice.

"Do it, then." It was almost a challenge. "Cum for me, pretty boy."

The spring finally rocketed towards the air. His senses were bathed in static white. In his hazy high, he could barely hear his SQUIP chuckle.

_Good boy, Lance._

_Rest up. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day._

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! I don't reply to a lot of them, but I read them all and they make me smile bc I thrive off that sweet Validation  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
